1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of protective devices for appliances and more particularly, the present invention relates to the field of covers for residential and commercial washers and dryers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Residential and commercial washers and dryers, especially if they are left outside, are often subject to hazardous elements and the environment which may damage the washer and dryer or cause it to corrode. It is therefore desirable to place a cover over the washer and dryer to protect it from such hazardous elements or the environment.
One such washer and dryer cover know in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,334 B1 issued to Ann Harker and Cameron Harker on Oct. 1, 2002 for “Covering Device For Washers And Dryers.”(hereafter the “Harker Patent”). The Harker Patent discloses a washer and dryer cover where the cover has a flap which opens to expose the entry door of the top loading washer and the entry door of a side loading dryer. The cover fits over the entire washer and dryer assembly ands cannot be easily removed. In addition the flaps to gain entrance to the washer entry door and dryer entry door provide a gap where moisture such as rain can seep into the area and corrode the washer and dryer or otherwise cause damage to it.
Therefore there is a significant need for a washer and dryer cover which eliminates the problems associated with the device disclosed in the Harker Patent.